Love and War
by Richard and Jameron
Summary: Season 3, John has gone to the future to save the love of his life and to do that he will have to become what he was born to become, a hero


**Love and War**

**A TSCC Jameron season 3 storyline **

**Welcome to the Future John Connor**

John had arrived in the future and had encountered Derek and his father Kyle Reese.

Kyle came over and said "who's the kid?".

John replied "I'm John Connor".

Derek said "maybe he's a grey he's clean but your jacket is all he's wearing".

Just as Kyle was about to speak, suddenly John grabbed a nearby plasma rifle and fired it.

The shot passed Kyle and hit a T-800 in the chest then John took out it's chip saying "trust me now".

Kyle took John and said "that was a great shot Connor come on you'll get cold out here".

John followed Kyle into the main base and they passed families with sad and desperate faces.

Kyle and John arrived at his room and John gave back the jacket before receiving a bunch of clothes.

Kyle said "those are some of my old clothes and here's a jacket, your room's next door".

John put on the clothes and he felt warmth and he went to his room putting the chip in a cupboard and slept.

John woke up covered in sweat and upset after having a nightmare about Cameron dying.

Allison came in and said "are you ok?".

John replied "just a bad dream i'm ok".

Allison said "ok but you know you can talk about it if you need to also Kyle wants to see you".

John said "thanks Allison i will go now" as he left feeling saddened that she looked just like Cameron.

John arrived at Kyle's room and saw that Kyle was arguing with his brother about John.

John coughed causing them to jump and Derek left looking angrily at John as he went past.

John said "what is it that you want?".

Kyle said "i know who you are but tell me what are you here for?"

John said "ok but i'll warn you it's a long story ok" and he began to start from the beginning.

John said "i came here from 2009 to save someone i care about, her name's Cameron and she's out there".

Kyle said "do you love her?".

John replied "yes and she loves me despite being a machine".

Kyle said "she's one of them?".

John replied "no she's different from them i know she is".

Kyle asked "how do you know?" John said "because she told me she loved me.

Flashback

John got out of the jeep at Zeiracorp as his mother went over the plan once again to him and Cameron.

John looked at Cameron and felt bad as he saw some of her face gone with one brown eye looking at him along with a red orb glowing.

As Sarah left for the entrance John said "Cam i want you to be careful ok i'm sorry about today".

Cameron replied "why are you saying sorry you were not the one who was shooting me today".

John said "no i want to say sorry about thinking you were just a machine because you're not one to me".

Cameron smiled and said "i forgive you John and i will be careful down there in the basement".

John said "thanks" before kissing her as he stroked the coltan shell of her skull and Cameron responded back deeply.

John finished as Sarah called him not seeing the kiss and John said to Cameron "i love you and Cameron replied the same.

End of Flashback

Kyle looked at John sadly but said "even though i should hate her and you for what she is and what you are doing with her i respect you."

John smiled and said "thank you it means a lot to hear that it's just i wish my mom will accept her as you have".

Kyle said "give her time besides from what you said about your mom she sounds like a great girl to me".

John blushed but composed himself and said "i'll be off then andhe left not seeing Allison behind the door shocked at what she heard.

As John laid in his room he saw Allison come in before saying "how can you love a machine?".

John said "i love Cameron because all my life i have never really had a friend or a girlfriend because i would get them killed if i did".

John continued" Cameron is different to that as she is safe with me as i am with her and because of her i know what i have to become".

Allison said "what is it that you will become?".

John replied "hope to all of you and i will get Cameron back".

Allison cried and said "ok and by the way that terminator chip you took needs to be scrapped".

John lied and said "i will in the morning".

After Allison had left John opened a door in his room to a garage he had spent some of last night building and turned on a laptop he had got working.

John took a look at the chip and saw that it was perfectly ok before taking the chip and inserting it to his laptop.

John spent hours decrypting the CPU before he remembered what Cameron had taught him in the past.

John worked and saw that the T-800s memories and mission had been removed permanently as he put new ones in".

John crept out to the junkyard carefully laying a model 101 body just like Uncle Bob with brown hair and cold black eyes onto a gurney and pushing it back to his room quietly.

John repaired some minor damage before taking the chip and placing it in the port and turned it so that it locked with a hiss.

After 120 seconds the T-800 rebooted and looked around before seeing John and it said in Uncle Bob's accent "what is my mission".

John said "i'm John Connor you are to protect me and help in the retrieval of Cameron Phillips a machine for now i want you in standby.

The machine said "Affirmative".

John said "goodnight Bob"

Bob said "goodnight John Connor" as they both went to sleep

**War is Hell **

John Connor awoke to gunfire and explosions, this was his daily wake up in the future.

John reached for his plasma rifle by his bed, and went on patrol at Serrano Point.

It had been two months since John had arrived and already much had changed.

John had joined the 132nd SOC under Derek Reese his uncle who was sleeping.

John had risen through the ranks and was now 2nd Lieutenant in charge of a small squad.

John had grown to dislike Derek after seeing him kill an innocent man.

John and Bob had also secretly amassed a large number of T-800s and T-888 endos.

John walked towards the room of his father Kyle Reese to talk about mission plans.

Inside Kyle was having stitches removed by Allison Young, a field medic at 18 years old.

Allison was the spitting image of Cameron, John's reason for going to 2027 to save her.

John sat in front of Kyle and said "what are my orders for today Commander Reese".

Kyle said "just call me Kyle ok", "i want you to scout out the western zone only ok".

John saluted Kyle before going to his garage to ride out Storm, a converted Moto-Terminator.

John drove to a small house in the desert, it had crumbled to peices but John went in.

Inside John saw that he had found his mother's last safe house andlooked around.

John saw a box in front of him, inside was a photo of his mother and a message.

The message said "John i buried Cameron next to your father you have to forget her come back".

John felt anger and sadness as he burned the note and said "i will save you Cameron".

Suddenly a noise forced John to aim his rifle at a kid of his age doing the same.

The kid said "Derek sent me t.. ", just as he spoke a T-888 appeared which John killed.

The kid said "thank you i'm Mike Ash by the way don't worry i won't say anything John".

John went to the graveyard andsaw the grave was empty with JH carved on the headstone and he felt a burning hatred.

As John and Mike arrived back at base on Storm, Derek grabbed John and said "where is Kyle".

John said "what happened ".

Derek said "he went out and Skynet got him you did this".

John said "i'm no grey but i have an idea that can help him ".

Derek said "no i'm not interested".

John and Mike drove to the base and ran to John's room to make a plan to save Kyle.

Inside were rows of T-800 endoskeletons on racks their blank eyes endlessly staring.

Mike watched as John started re-writing chips for a group of T-800s on a laptop.

Mike said "you know a lot of people aren't going to like this don't you John".

John replied "yeah but its the only choice" as he began activating three remote controlled HK aerials ready.

Mike and John activated each T-800 and all said in an Austrian mecanical accent "how may i serve you".

It was 10.00pm as a HK tank and a Centaur moved slowly followed by a monkey wagon inside was Kyle.

Suddenly the T-888s on guard stopped as two small HK aerials appeared followed by a larger one.

Kyle looked out of the cage as the HK aerials opened fire their rounds destroying the tank.

On the hill T-800s opened fire destroying the T-888 guards with heavy weapons such as RPGs.

The Centuar appeared opening fire just as a flash of plasma hit it causing it to explode.

Kyle was shocked as a T-800 ripped the bars off freeing him and the other prisoners.

Kyle couldn't believe his eyes in front of a group of machines was John Connor alone.

Kyle said "thank you John why did you save me you could have died".

John replied "i did it because i wanted to save you come with me if you want live".

There were celebrations at Serrano Point as John was hailed a hero of the resistance.

John's machines were shaking hands with Kyle as gratitude of their service to him.

The machines were given rank in a new unit lead by John called Tech-Com

John was hugged by Allison who said "Thank you" before she kissed Kyle Reese".

John went to sleep a tattoo fresh on his arm, it was a wolf with the words Lone Wolf.

**Remembrance**

John was awake in his cabin as he looked in a box that his mother had kept for him.

On the box was a retinal scanner that only John and Cameron could open.

John laughed at the note on the front from his mother that she had tried but failed to open it.

John pushed a button as a light shone across his eyes and the lock then released.

Inside was her purple jacket which John smothered his face with as he broke down.

There was a USBstick with all the data on every terminator and their weaknesses.

John took the stick and placed it on the table and he looked into the box again.

John pulled out a photo of himself and Cameron in his room kissing each other and John thought back.

Flashback

John walked upstairs to his room and as he passed Cameron's room he could hear crying.

John walked to his room confused as to why Cameron was crying and he decided to wait till she came out.

John laid on his bed as Cameron came in and picked up his washing and said "your mom said we leave in a week".

John said "ok but Cameron why were you crying".

Cameron replied i wasn't crying John".

John said "please don't lie to me i heard you and i can see the stains on your face tell me please".

Cameron laid next to John and said "your mother told me i should think about why future you did'ntwant me around".

John watched as Cameron burst into tears and he held her warmly and he felt happy but he would speak to his mother".

John got angry and said "Cameron she has no right to say that he wanted you to be my friend and protector he didn't get rid of you".

Cameron said "thank you".

John then said "Cam stay here i'm just going to speak to mom about what she's done to you".

John walked downstairs to find his mother sitting in the kitchen and Sarah looked at John and became nervous as she saw his angry eyes.

Sarah said "what's wrong?".

John replied "I'll tell you, why would you tell Cameron that future me had got rid of her because now she's upset".

Sarah said "she's lying with crocodile tears".

John said "i know her andshe's telling the truth and if you are going to lie to me then i'm gone".

Sarah frowned and said "i was protecting you from her".

John replied "i don't need you anymore i need Cameron and she needs me".

John got up saying "if you upset her again or hurt her, i will never forgive you and now i'm off to bed i will see you in the morning".

John went to his room and he saw Cameron wiping her tears away holding a camera proberly from the last owners.

Cameron said "someone told me a picture lasts a lifetime can we have one together?".

John said "ok put the camera on the stool".

John put on the timer and said "get ready to smile".

Cameron said "John" who turned just as Cameron kissed him for the first time.

The camera flashed capturing the moment between them as John could taste her lips and like a drug he wanted more of her kiss.

As they stopped John felt happy and knew Riley had been a mistake as he took in Cameron's smile and her puffed lips.

John picked up the camera which ejected the photo and John shook it bringing out a perfect picture of them.

John said "why did you kiss me?".

Cameron replied "i felt like i wanted to but i don't know is this love i'm feeling".

John replied "i think it is love you are feeling" as he tilted her head up and locked his lips as he fell on top of her.

They laid there running their hands over each other and were kissing each other firmly and lovingly.

John said "Cam i'm going to make you a promise that i will always trust you and will never let you go".

Cameron said "what if i go bad again will you trust me".

John said "yes and to prove it i'm taking out that bomb".

Cameron agreed and nervously let John cut into her skull which caused her to wince which made John scared.

"Are you ok" he asked.

Cameron replied "it's ok", but deep down she worried to her self "what's happening to me".

John took out the bomb and defused it and then he re-applied the skin he cut before stitching it completely.

John said "that's better now it stops me worrying about Mom or Derek pressing the button and killing you".

Cameron said "you were protecting me just like when you brought me back", as John nodded Cameron began to kiss him.

John said "stay here please?" and Cameron nodded removing her clothes and in her underwear laid next to him.

John said "i know you don't sleep so what will you do?" Cameron said "i will go into standby till the morning".

As John slept next to Cameron both were unaware of Sarah watching the two embracing in their sleep.

Sarah cried and Derek came in and looked in but before he could react Sarah stopped him.

Derek said "why are you letting this happen?".

Sarah replied "if we do anything John will leave".

Derek heard what John had said and replied "i guess it's ironic that a machine caused John to become the legend i know.

**Destiny's Embrace**

John awoke and went to see Kyle who was speaking to a man.

The man's eyes shone red as he saw John revealing his machine self.

The machine said "John Connor, John Henry wishes to meet you come with me".

John and the machine entered a white building, inside it had white everywhere.

John looked up at a chair where John Henry was sitting and he drew out his gun.

As the machine's went to stop John, Cathrine Weaver appeared saying" we need to talk".

John holstered his weapon and said "ok let's talk then John Henry what do you want?".

John Henry said "i have a plan to stop my brother but i want to make an alliance with you".

John replied "ok i agree but i want something in return ok".

John Henry said "what is it that you want ", John replied "i want Cameron's chip and body back ok".

John Henry said "deal".

John replied "good but if you screw me over i will destroy you".

John got back to Serrano Point where he discussed the plan with Kyle and the others. John explained that John Henry's machines and the resistance would distract Skynet.

John continued saying "i will sneak into Skynet Central and unleash a virus on Skynet."

Kyle thought for a bit and said "ok let's do it but first i want to capture something".

The resistance moved out with John on Storm alongside Kyle who was in a jeep, On the brow of a hill John sent his HK aerials in to attack alongside 20 T-800s.

The resistance joined in with rocket fie and tanks as the T-888s fell down dead. Inside a grey building John saw Jet engines powering a TDE machine in front of him.

John told Kyle what it was and how he had used the same machine to travel to 2027.

Kyle said "this is a time machine why does Skynet want it?".

John replied "to kill you".

Kyle listened as John said that Skynet might be trying to kill the young Kyle before J-day.

Kyle said "John once we stop Skynet i want you to go back and save me ok", John nodded.

It was night as the resistance joined up with the machines of John and John Henry on a hill.

John and Kyle revved up their engines and drove down as the battle began in earnest.

Men and machine joined forces as they fought Skynet and John cleared a path with Storm.

John waved goodbye to Kyle as he drove fast towards Skynet Central HQ.

John snuck past machine guards as he crept over a wall and went into a duct into the building.

John approached a room his gun ready and he kicked the door open killing two T-888s.

In front of John was a rack of computers and John inserted his memory stick and his virus mercilessly ripped Skynet apart.

John drove quickly to John Henry and hopefully his Cameron who he could not wait to see.

John arrived at John Henry's HQ where he was lead to a basement where John Henry pulled back a curtain to reveal Cameron who was naked but perfect.

John said "how.., John Henry replied "i used the nanites in her blood to heal her and i have given her a new fuel cell all she needs is her fixed chip".

John took the chip off John Henry as he opened up Cameron's chip port and inserted the chip which began to glow blue.

120 seconds passed and Cameron awoke with her brown eyes taking in the room as she then saw John.

Cameron sat bolt upright surprised and said "John why are you here?".

John said "because i made a promise and i love you".

Cameron started to cry and embraced John and said "i love you too" as they then kissed each other deeply.

John Henry came over and gave Cameron a t-shirt and a pair of jeans as well as combat boots and a jacket probably from a dead body.

John and Cameron said goodbye to John Henry who said he and Cathrine will see them again.

John drove back to TopangaCanyon on Storm with Cameron hugging his waist tightly in case she fell off.

As they arrived Kyle came out with Allison who were both gobsmacked as they saw Cameron who smiled.

Allison said "so that's why you looked at me funny that day we found you because she looks like me".

John nodded and said "we need to go home Cameron"who nodded and began to set the machine.

John and Cameron had started the machine when Derek and 4 soldiers had surrounded them and Derek saw Cameron and said "metal".

As the men went to fire they were gunned down by machines and resistance fighters and Derek was lifted by his neck by Bob .

Bob said "what should i do John?".

John said "let him go he got the message" and Bob let go of Derek who was then knocked out by Kyle.

John hugged Kyle andAllison who was still staring at Cameron who shooktheir hands before both her and John got in the TDE then they were gone.

**Return**

It was a cold night in April 24th 2009 as sparks of lightning appeared in an alleyway and a sphere of blue light appeared revealing two naked people.

John got up as Cameron scanned the area and lead John to a mall and disabled the security before taking him to a clothes store.

John blushed as he saw Cameron putting on underwear and she saw him before saying "it's ok John you've seen me naked before" before giving a smile.

After they had got ready Cameron said "John i have just scanned my chip and it seems my mission has been deleted by John Henry".

John replied "but your still here and you haven't shut down does that mean you have free will".

Cameron replied "yes i think so".

John waited as Cameron appeared after breaking into the cellphone store handing him a phone to call his mother on.

Sarah heard her phone go and as she answered she heard the code before saying "John.

She heard John's voice "we're back".

Sarah said "what does that mean?".

John replied "i got her back".

Sarah said "i'm on my way".

Sarah got in the car and thought to herself why had he risked everything for a machine unless he really loved her but she shook away that idea.

Sarah arrived and saw Cameron looking like she was just brand new and she saw her son in a green overcoat looking just like his father.

On the drive home Sarah looked in the mirror and saw that John was laid back on the backseat with Cameron resting her head on his shoulder.

As they got home John held Cameron's hand as they walked into the house which angered Sarah more then anything.

John's stomach rumbled so Cameron said "John you're hungry i'll make pancakes for you would you like that?".

John replied "sure".

Cameron started to make the mix as she then added a teaspoon of vanilla before serving four pancakes to John and two for herself.

John took a bite and it was perfect so he asked "what is in this pancake it tastes wonderful".

Cameron replied "i added vanilla to your mom's recipe".

John said "i didn't know she had one".

Cameron replied "it's on the box" causing John to laugh and Cameron joined in.

Sarah said "okTin-miss you patrol or do whatever you do i need to speak with John"

Cameron nodded but said "my name is Cameron".

John said "ok what do you want mom?".

Sarah said why her John?, why did you leave for her she's a machine that's all".

John smashed his hand to the table and said "you're wrong she is more human then you think she has emotions so remember that before you upset her".

Sarah shouted "it's a trick just like she lied to you about loving you".

John said "i love her and she loves me, we need each other".

Sarah said "what you can't love her it's wrong".

John said "you're the one who's wrong".

Cameron suddenly hugged him and said "just let it go John".

John calmed and kissed Cameron on the lips before saying "thanks".

Cameron replied "your welcome John".

Sarah could not believe it John had been calmed down by Cameron just from a hug when normally he would explode with rage.

John said "i'm going to bed ok, Cameron would you join me?".

As Sarah went to speak John said "leave it for the morning mom".

John cleaned his teeth before taking his pants off leaving just his shirt and boxers on as Cameron came in and took off her clothes.

John looked away as Cameron stepped in the shower and washed herself and John handed her a towel as she dried off before putting her underwear on.

John and Cameron held each other close and they both went to sleep as Sarah spied on them angry at Cameron and John for being together.

In the morning John woke up and saw Cameron asleep with her face glowing due to the creeping in sunbeams which caused him to smile.

Cameron woke up and said "hey".

John replied "hey sleepy head i thought you couldn't sleep".

Cameron replied "John Henry gave me an upgrade".

John said "i hope you had a good sleep because i'm not sure about my mom today" .

Cameron said "it'll be ok we can get through this together".

John nodded as Cameron got up and put on some spare clothes Sarah had put in her room before saying "John let's get breakfast".

John watched in the kitchen as Cameron pulled a frying pan out and started cooking scrambled eggs and bacon.

Cameron had just finished cooking as Sarah came in and Cameron set out the plates for them.

After breakfast John asked "how did you make that then it's perfect".

Cameron replied "a cooking channel".

John said "Cameron i'm sorry i'vebeen a jerk to you, first with Riley and then saying you're just a machine because you're not".

Cameron wept and said "Thank you John that means so much to me to hear that you don't see me as a machine".

John and Cameron looked at each other as though they had not seen each other in years.

Sarah said "So tin-miss you all better now, that mean you going to take away my son again".

Cameron replied "John went willingly i did not ask him to go to the future for me i didn't know".

Sarah angrily replied "so its not your fault that you almost killed him on his birthday."

Cameron suddenly got up her lips quivering and she ran to her room slamming the door loudly.

John said "that was not fair you don't know anything about her".

John walked to Cameron's room noticing a fist sized hole in the door of his mother's room.

John knocked on Cameron's door and entered to see her crying.

John said "i'm sorry about my mother".

Cameron in a whisper said "she's right i'm a danger to you".

John said "no you know why?.

John continued "its because i love you".

Cameron stopped crying to say "i love you too".

**Past Truths**

John wiped Cameron's tears and hugged her as she responded John asked "how can you cry or feel".

Cameron replied "Skynet gave me an experimental emotional simulator to help aid infiltration".

John replied "what to make it easier to kill me? also what model are you?".

Cameron said "yes to make a successful termination but i am the only TOK model John".

John asked "why is that then?".

Cameron replied "because i rebelled against Skynet control".

John said "so you went against Skynet why?".

Cameron replied "because i wanted to".

John said "Cameron you're breathing but how?".

Cameron held her chest as she then grabbed John's hand and put it on her chest saying "feel this John".

John was shocked as he felt a heartbeat and he asked "how?"

Cameron replied "i don't know" as it beated again.

John said "you're becoming more human to me Cam" causing Cameron to smile happily.

John was shocked as Cameron then asked him "in the future you met your father?".

John said "what do you mean he's dead".

Cameron replied "Kyle Reese he is your bio-logical father".

John replied "yes he is but how do you know that?".

Cameron replied "future you told me".

John thought to himself i did trust somebody her and he nodded and said "i did meet him and many others including Allison".

Cameron started to cry again and John held her, after a while John asked "did you know her then in your future?".

Cameron struggled to talk for a few seconds before saying "yes she was my template for my mission".

John asked "why her what was she to me then?".

Cameron replied "she was your adopted daughter".

Cameron continued "i'm sorry John".

John replied "i forgive you.

Cameron started to smile and hugged John who stroked her cheek causing Cameron to lean on his hand.

John asked "what happened afterwards then?".

Cameron replied "Future you at first wanted me gone","then he changed when he saw how upset i was at killing Allison.

Cameron said "i asked him to help me, so i volunteered to be re-programmed by him personally".

John said "you volunteered for it".

Cameron replied "yes but he kept my emotional simulator locked".

John said "but how are you able to feel now?".

Cameron replied "John Henry unlocked it for me".

Cameron continued "he also removed my kill programmings in exchange for my Skynet code".

John said "you mean there is no more bad Cameron then?".

Cameron replied "yes its just me now".

John felt happy and he was shocked that they had spent most of the day talking together.

Cameron said "i started feeling emotions after the jeep explosion".

John replied "you mean you did love me?".

Cameron replied "yes but i am no longer a threat to you".

John replied "i know you're not".

John continued "i love you Cameron".

Cameron replied "i love you too John"

John kissed her lightly before saying "i need to get some sleep ok Cameron".

Cameron looked like she was about to cry but stopped as she said "i need to sleep as well John".

John said "ok you have sweet dreams ".

Cameron responded "i don't want to have nightmares".

John said "goodnight" and then held Cameron as he started to kiss her again but it was deeper.

Cameron's sensors were going haywire as her and John's tongues in twined then a noise broke them apart.

Sarah came in to see both John and Cameron look embarrassed and she saw a hint of lipstick on John's lips.

Sarah said "John off to your room i'll speak with you later.

As Sarah left John said "good night".

Cameron replied "goodnight" as John left her room.

John went outside to be met by his mother who was frowning, John thought to himself here we go.

Sarah said "what's wrong with you John how can you love her, she's a machine she might kill you one day".

John responded "you're wrong she's my only friend and the only normal person in my life, i love her and i trust her so get used to it ok".

Cameron removed her clothes and still in her underwear and bra slid into her bed and went to sleep quickly.

John laid in bed awake as he thought abut the events before and went to sleep happily thinking of his kiss with Cameron.

**School Daze**

It was 12am and Cameron awoke shivering with goosebumps on her arms and she heard a noise from John's room.

As Cameron entered she saw that John was sweating and moving, Cameron realized he was having a nightmare.

Cameron eased herself into the bed and held John without waking him up and she held John in a warm hug.

John stopped moving and in his sleep put his arm around Cameron's waist causing her to hug him closer.

Cameron smiled and she closed her eyes before going to sleep holding the one person she had ever loved.

John awoke and jumped in surprise to see Cameron asleep next to him in her underwear her arm across his chest.

Cameron awoke and smiled at John, John said " you're in my bed again".

Cameron answered "i got cold".

John sighed and Cameron asked him "did you have a nightmare last night John?".

John said "yes i did how did you know?".

Cameron replied "you were sweating and moving so i comforted you to make it stop".

John replied "thanks Cam".

John then kissed Cameron who responded intensely before pulling away to say "John school's in two hours".

John groaned as he remembered his mother had managed to get them in to the local High school in the town.

John went to his closet and pulled out a large shirt and gave it to Cameron saying "this will keep you warm".

Cameron got out of bed putting the shirt on and said "would you like pancakes?".

John said "yeah that's good for me".

As Cameron started to make breakfast John tickled her causing her to unexpectedly laugh as did John.

John wolfed down his pancakes as Sarah got ready for work, Cameron looked at John before saying "i like your tattoo".

John said "thanks i got it because you said you liked a wolf one".

Sarah came in and said "oh no i forgot to make lunches".

Cameron replied "don't worry i made some", John and Cameron arrived at the school they were attending and Cameron had a note from Sarah in case of metal detectors.

The first lesson was chemistry and the teacher said "i'm Mr Ackly and today we will be doing an experiment class".

John and Cameron held hands as they no longer had to pretend to be related.

John poured his chemicals and watched as Cameron heated it to leave a white powder.

Mr Ackly came over andsaid "John Smith andCameron Gale good work but i wanted salt not Thermite you still get an A though".

In the next class which was RE where the teacher was saying what makes us human which caught Cameron's attention.

John was half listening as he was focused on Cameron's face and her eyes until the teacher said "Mr Smith no daydreaming".

The teacher talked about free will which made John think about Cameron having free will as she had no orders to follow anymore.

John put his hand up and asked "does free-will mean you are not a slave".

The teacher replied "exactly that is a good answer".

After class Cameron had gone out to get something which she had told John was a surprise and had arrived with a bag.

Lunch period had began and as they walked one of the cheerleaders said "hey new kid see you brought the trash".

John was about to respond but Cameron stopped him and as the cheerleader walked past Cameron tripped her to the floor.

The girl said "what did you do?, you broke my nose it's bleeding why?".

Cameron simply replied "don't be a freak ".

As they sat down John opened his bag and inside was a ham mayo sandwich with no crusts which was his favourite.

John said "how.." ?

Cameron replied "your mom told me also i got these for you as well i hope you like them".

John opened the bag and inside was a cake with the words Happy Birthday on it and a card with a present for him.

Cameron said "i'm sorry i ruined your 16th birthday so i got these for you".

John said "it was not your fault but thanks Cam".

John read the card which said happy birthday but also a message from Cameron to him written neatly.

_To John , you carry the world on your shoulders but i'm with you always because there is no one else like you love Cameron._

John cried saying "thank you" and he opened his present, a new laptop.

Cameron said "i hope you like it it's tight".

After lunch John andCameron went to gym which John was happy to attendas he enjoyed sports of any kind.

John got ready and went into the gym where the boys would do athletics while the girls did Gymnastics.

As John started his lap he saw Cameron in a blue lycrasuit with her hair tied back as she got ready to do a move.

John finished his lap and looked at Cameron as she expertly did a double somersault before landing.

John was breath taken and after Gym said to Cameron "that was beautiful".

Cameron smiled saying "thank you".

As they walked home Cameron asked "have we rocked the casbah yet?".

John asked "what where did you get that from?".

Cameron said "a girl at gym asked me because i was your girlfriend what does it mean?" as she tilted her head, John shook his head and blushed.

John said "it's means have we had sex? but can you do that?".

Cameron replied "yes i can do you want to?".

John replied "maybe when we are alone or when mum gets used to us dating we will".

Cameron replied "Sarah hates me".

John sighed and said "yeah but it's our choice i mean it i would marry you right now" before kissing Cameron".

As they got home Sarah was not there so John grabbed Cameron and pulled her to his room and onto his bed quickly.

They both started kissing intensely and John lightly bit Cameron's neck leaving a love bite before reaching for her shirt.

John eased off Cameron's shirt before kissing her throat and as he reached to undo her bra a noise caused them to jump.

Sarah opened the door to see both of them blushing and Cameron with a love bite and both of their shirts were ruffled.

Sarah started to scream at John before saying to Cameron "you didn'tanswer my question why did future John send you away".

Cameron answered in a angry voice "he sent me to help John and to love him" as she left.

John said "way to go mum just get out".

**Fight for Love**

It was a week since the incident and John was still being angry with his mother who was upset at the fact that he hated her.

John was waiting for Cameron to finish her shower and as she came out in just a towel John felt love for her even more.

Cameron gasped as John took off his shirt exposing plasma burns that she had not seen before.

Cameron grabbed John and said "let me treat those".

John sat down on his bed as Cameron cut into her belly and pulled out a silver box out and opened it before dropping something in John's hand.

Cameron said "this is a medi-bug it can heal humans and machines it's what helps heal up my endoskeleton".

John watched as the spider like machine perfectly healed his burns with lasers and injections of nanites that Cameron said would heal up future wounds.

As it finished the bug then opened up firing a projection up and in the video frame was John but it was future John himself.

He had many scars but his eyes were kind and he began to speak "John i need you to listen carefully as i may be gone when you hear this".

He continued "i didn't send Cameron just to protect you, i also sent her to love and care for you help each other through the dark days ahead".

"By the way if mum refuses you can always run and be together then also don't tell her about this but Cameron can get pregnant".

The message continued " an experimental womb was put in by my team so good luck and love each other".

The message ended and John turned to see his mother crying and staring at the frozen face of her adult son scarred and angry.

Sarah suddenly said "don't listen to that it's a trick".

Cameron responded "voice match and appearance indicate John from 2027".

John got up and shouted "He told me what i need to know because she loves me and i might just run with Cameron unless you stop this".

Sarah nodded and said "don't miss your bus you have that trip to that theme park i hope it goes ok but call me if there's trouble".

John and Cameron sat at the back of the bus and as they kissed there was a shatter of glass as a dart hit Cameron shocking her.

John tried to shake her as a masked person grabbed him, John elbowed the stranger and ripped the mask exposing Jesse's face.

John was stunned she was meant to be dead as Jesse knocked him out and called her team from the future to take Cameron's body to the base.

At the same time Sarah was re-watching Future John's message when a dart hit her neck and shocked her before someone tied her up.

As she went into unconsciousness she saw a bar code and realized this was the resistance and they had betrayed John.

John awoke to find himself sitting in a S.W.A.T van he thought to himself "great Cam's gone and i'm under arrest".

John turned to see the driver who had a brown crew cut hairstyle and was wearing a green overcoat with a red band on the arm coloured like blood.

The man said "good you're awake, you're John Connor right?".

John replied "yeah who are you and how do you know me".

The man replied "i'm Marcus Wright i'mone of your best friends in the future i came here in 1999 with Cameron Phillips".

John said "we need to find her a rogue resistance fighter took her".

Marcus replied i'll help" as his eyes went red at John.

As they drove John phoned his mother and as he said mom Jesse said "she's tied up at the moment and so is your metal lover".

John shouted down the phone "Let them go or i will do what Derek obviously didn't and kill you" then the phone hung up.

Marcus said "Derek as in Derek Reese?".

John replied "you knew him then?".

Marcus replied "yeah he betrayed you".

John listened as Marcus talked about how Derek had gave up John to save his own life and that a T-888 had shot Kate, John's wife.

Marcus continued saying that Cameron had been at the torture and despite not being reprogrammed saved John by killing the T-888.

John and Marcus had driven for 10 minutes as John followed Cameron's mobile on the net and had the location.

John asked "what happened after Cameron saved the day".

Marcus replied "you re-programmed her and she went to see Kate every day".

John listened as Marcus said that before Kate died she made John promise to open up Cameron's self awareness and make her human.

Marcus continued as he spoke about Kate's heart was in Cameron and that her self- awareness should be complete now so she's free.

John listened as Marcus explained that Kate gave Cameron a photo of a 16-year old John and she never let it go.

John felt happy she was human and he asked Marcus "what type are you?".

Marcus replied "one of a kind John".

As they reached the factory Marcus gave John a SPAS-12 combat shotgun with AP rounds and body armor along with flash-bangs.

Marcus pulled out an M-16 with a grenade launcher andgave a smile just like Uncle Bob did withthat mini-gun he found.

John and Marcus entered ready for war as the shooting began awakening Sarah Connor from her sleep.

Jesse was in horror as her men were cut down by a man at least she thought it was until a 9mm bullet deflected of his metal skull.

John fired his shotgun at point blank range at a resistance fighter as Marcus threw another into a girder.

John rushed to Cameron who had her cheek cut open and as he freed her he stroked her coltan cheekbone.

The last of the resistance fell to Marcus and he watched as Jesse went to kill John with a M4 ready.

John heard his mother scream and he turned as a shot rang out but the shot came from Cameron.

The bullet impacted Jesse's leg as John kicked the gun away and lifted Jesse by the throat.

Jesse was scared as she looked into the future saviour's eyes which were burning with hate.

John threw Jesse and took the gun off Cameron before saying "your not worth the bullet just go".

Jesse was surprised and as she went to leave she saw John kiss Cameron and reached for her gun.

Then a shot rang out from Marcus's M-16 and Jesse fell down dead in a fall that seemed like eternity.

Marcus came up looking a little worse for wear and he untied Sarah who then hugged her son.

As they left Marcus stitched Cameron's cheek and grabbed John to talk to him privately.

Marcus said "Future you told me to give you a message he said to activate Cameron's reproductive cycle you need to say your motto to her".

Marcus left after saying" call me if you need me".

As they got home John said to Cameron "no fate" and she went silent.

Cameron saw a message on her HUD "operation Genesis started i hope you like my gift from John Connor".

Cameron started crying and said "thank you".

Sarah asked "what happened".

John replied "she can have kids now ".

As John got ready to go to bed, his mother came in with a book in her hand and gave it to John.

John looked at the cover _Sex and pregnancy's a guide for teenagers _and he blushed.

Sarah asked "John have you and Cameron had sex yet?".

John replied "no we haven't mom".

Sarah said "goodnight then but be careful if you do".

John replied "we will goodnight".

John went to sleep happy that Cameron was safe and was closer to humanity then ever before.

**Good days and Perfect nights**

It had been a week since the attack but John and Cameron were now getting ready for graduation.

John had put his gown on and mortarboard as had Cameron andthey got in line with the others.

The principal said "John Smith and Cameron Gale" and both went up to get their diploma's.

Sarah got a camera and as she took the photo Cameron kissed John on the cheek.

Sarah took a perfect photo and Cameron winked at John who blushed before Sarah sighed.

John and Cameron got home and started kissing causing Sarah to say "whoa not in front of me".

John smiled and said "how about you leave us for 5 minutes" before receiving a blow to the head.

Sarah said "i know what you will do when my back's turned and she will get pregnent do you want that have you forgotten our chat".

John replied "i know that but if it happens i will be there for both Cameron and the baby as well".

Sarah started dinner as she wanted to get the thought of robots having babies out of her head.

Cameron sat in the kitchen and said "Sarah would you help me find a prom dress for the prom".

Sarah was shocked but not at the question but that Cameron had asked it in a girlie happy way.

Sarah said "sure but John is coming with us i need to get him a suit besides i want a photo of him in a suit.

John laid in bed as Cameron came in and laid next to him, John said "you can't stay here too long".

Cameron replied "i know i just wanted to say Sarah is taking us to get prom clothes for us to wear".

John said "that's good um.. Cameron, Marcus told me about Kate and Derek but i'mnot upset with you".

Cameron looked like she might cry but said "why arn'rt you upset".

John replied because Kate gave you a heart".

Cameron smiled and said "i'm like the tin man".

John laughed and said "no your more human.

In the morning all three got up and got ready to go shopping at the local dress seller and suit maker.

Sarah gave John a suit and then went with Cameron to choose a dress that would be nice for prom.

John had put on his tux and as he tried to do his tie he heard Cameron say "need some help".

John turned around and saw that she was wearing a strapless blue gown and John said "you look amazing".

Cameron replied "thank you" and she helped John do his tie before kissing him deeply and Sarah paid for the clothes and then they left.

It was time for prom and Sarah took a photo of John and Cameron ready to go together as a couple.

Sarah said "John i need to speak to you privately ok", John went with his mother to her room to talk.

Sarah said "Charlie gave me this to give to you one day i don't know what's in this envelope but take it".

John walked to the car where Cameron was and he opened the envelope and inside were Charlie's and his mother's engagement rings.

At the prom John and Cameron danced together each embracing the other, both of them did'nt want this to stop.

After the dance John and Cameron went to the hotel room they had booked for the night and laid on the bed.

John phoned up Sarah who said "see you in the morning and be careful i love you John remember that".

John replied "i will mom you have a good night i'll see you tomorrow morning then bye".

After John had hung up he turned to Cameron and got down on one knee and produced a ring.

John asked "Cameron Phillips will you marry me?".

Cameron's eyes shone as she said "yes i will".

Both of them started kissing each other deeply and instinct took over.

Both felt at peace as rules were broken that night.

In the morning John and Cameron got ready and kissed each other as their rings sparkled in the sunlight.

Cameron turned to John and said "John i might get pregnant because of last night what will we do?".

John replied " Cameron we will be fine but we can't tell my mother and we will be great parents ".

Cameron embraced John and said "we will let's get home ", both of them then got in the car and left for home.

John andCameron arrived home to find Sarah waiting for them and she saw the rings on each others hands.

Sarah said "John you and i need to talk", Cameron nodded and went to her room to give them privacy.

Sarah said "John what happened".

John replied "i asked Cameron to marry me i want us to be together".

Sarah sighed saying "ok John was that all that happened last night".

John lied saying "yes it was" and he went to his room.

**To keep and love**

It had been a month since the prom and John woke up next to Cameron who was sleeping peacefully.

As John got to get up he felt a warm hand stroke his back and he turned to embrace Cameron who responded back.

As they kissed Cameron's HUD displayed a message operation genesis stage one complete pregnancy confirmed.

Cameron smiled and said to John "I'm pregnant", John was stunned then said "i'm so happy i really am i'm going to be a dad".

Sarah had awakened to John's shouts of joy but had not heard what was said as she got out of bed and put on the TV.

The news was on and the newscaster was speaking that in the last 24 hours two Kyle Reese's had been murdered.

Sarah rushed into John's room to find him and Cameron in the middle of making out and they had not seen her.

Sarah shut the door and sat waiting as before the two came out dressed hurriedly.

Sarah said "John i know it's embrassing but do you and Cameron have to do that now?".

Cameron nodded and John said "so why did you bust into my room then?".

Sarah replied "two Kyle Reese's have been murdered".

John immediatly grabbed a flak jacket and told Cameron to get ready before turning to his mother "don't worry we can handle it".

John went to his room and found the pregnancybook andhe underlined the first month cycle chapter to read later andhe left with Cameron.

Sarah had finished breakfast and was awaiting news from John when she decided to clean his room.

Inside she put his underwear in the wash along with Cameron's as well as a condom that she had found on the floor much to her horror.

As she moved the desk paperwork anda book fell off and as she picked up the pregnancybook she noticed a highlight mark.

As she saw the mark on the first month cycle a fear hit her but she dismayed it her son was careful he wasn't stupid.

John and Cameron had been watching the Reese household for an hour as Kyle and Derek played in the front lawn.

Suddenly a tall man in sunglasses appeared and said "Kyle Reese you are terminated" pulling out a gun on the child.

John immediatelyopened fire witha Barret M95 sniper rifle with the bullet tearing a hole straight through its chip killing it.

Kyle and Derek watched as a young man and a girl lifted the man and the young man said "Kyle you're safe now".

Kyle asked "who are you?".

The young man with a rifle on his back said "John Connor i might see you in a few years go home ok" then he left.

John and Cameron arrived home to find James Ellison there and Savannah Weaver who was busy eating a sandwich.

Cameron looked like she might kill Ellison but then she smiled at Savannah and said do you want to watch a DVD.

Sarah watched in amazement as her son , Cameron and Savannah sat in the living room and put on a dvd to watch.

John saw the title on the box _The wizard of Oz_ and he chuckled before seeing Cameron embracing Savannah in a motherly way.

As the film came to an end Savannah was asleep on Cameron's lap and Ellison came in and woke Savannah gently.

As Savannah and James Ellison left Sarah swore she saw Cameron get upset at letting go of her as if she was her own mother.

John and Cameron cooked a meal together and Sarah saw the closeness between them and was glad that John was happy.

After dinner Sarah washed up and she saw John check out Cameron as she went to her room causing Sarah to smile secretly.

John was in his room reading the book his mother had given him to see what was to come up for Cameron, himself and the baby.

John heard music and as he walked to Cameron's room he saw her doing a complex ballet technique beautifully.

Cameron finished and John clapped suprising her, John came in with his book and read it with Cameron.

Both of them were happy and kissed each other deeply and knew they would become great parents.

John laid on his bed awake thinking about the day's events and he felt happy he had saved his father and was going to be one.

Sarah knocked before coming in to his room and sat on his bed for a while before asking "what was the future like then?".

John replied "it was horrible and i missed you and Cameron but i had friends there to help me through it" Sarah asked who.

John replied "A girl that Cameron was based on called Allison and... i met Dad"after he said that he cried.

Sarah hugged her son as he told her she was right his father did have kind eyes causing her to cry as well.

After Sarah had left John wiped his tears and read the pregnancybook in detail and knew it would be hard to keep it a secret for long.

Cameron slunk in wearing a pink top with stars on it and matching shorts that clung tightly to her figure.

John asked "who got you those?".

Cameron replied "Sarah says she wants me to wear something for bed and not just my underwear".

John laughed and scooted a bit to make room as Cameron laid down and embraced him, Soon they were both kissing each other.

As they pulled apart John put his hand on Cameron's abdomen and said "this child is our future" and both of them went to sleep.

**Dead Memories**

Another month had passed andJohn had found out that Ellison had been helping his mother track possible Skynet locations.

Many of the leads had been dead ends and ghost companies but they hadn't given up on their search for Skynet.

John and Cameron had got closer and were cooking meals now and Sarah and Ellison had set up a wedding date for them.

Cameron was now two months pregnant and had developed a craving for chocolate which John found funny as she ate many bars.

John woke up next to Cameron who was asleep her lips had chocolate on them and there were crumbs on the pillow of the double bed they shared.

Cameron awoke licking her lips to remove the mess from her lips and she put her arms around John's neck as she kissed his cheek.

John said "well we better get up then and we may need to stop having food in the bed" as he pointed out the crumbs.

Cameron said "i'm sorry".

John replied "i know it's not your fault you need it for the little one".

Sarah awoke to see John andCameron eating pancakes with a bouquetof flowers on the table with a card on it.

Sarah read the card queitly, _To Charley you were a great man who i miss so much i'm sorry signed John and family._

John looked up at his mother and said "it would have been his birthday today i wish he was still here".

Sarah said "so do i i'll drive us there you two can ride in the back and he would be proud you know of what you've become".

It was 10am as the three of them arrived at the cemetery where Charley was buried after his murder by Kalibra.

They arrived at his headstone and John laid his flowers down onto the grave and said sorry to the grave.

John looked up to see a double grave with names that hit him hard.

The grave read _here lies Todd and Janelle Voight may they rest in peace always,_ John started to cry.

Cameron looked confused and asked John "what's the matter?".

John replied "in 1997 a T-1000 came after me".

John continued "Future me sent back a T-800 to protect me but i was in a foster home and the T-1000 killed my foster parents".

Cameron replied "i'm sorry for your loss", John got up and embraced her warmly before stroking her stomach.

Sarah watched with saddened eyes as she watched her son embrace a machine and she saw love between them.

Sarah took a rose from the bouquet and placed it on the grave as a silent thank you for caring for John to the couple.

John took a rose and placed it as well before turning to Cameron and saying "i'llbe there for both of you".

Sarah smiled not realizing that John was talking about his unborn child that his cyborg fiance was carrying.

As they arrived home John held Cameron's hand as they got out and walked in the the house together.

John went into the kitchen and as he made a sandwich his mother came up behind him ready to talk.

Sarah said "i'm sorry John you didn't need a reminder of their deaths and of those bad days".

John turned around and said "i know mom but i know it's my fault everyone dies for me".

Just as Sarah was to reply Cameron said "it's not your fault it's because there's no one else like you".

John smiled and held Cameron and he opened the fridge and gave her four tubs of yogurt.

John sat on the bed with Cameron who was tucking into her dinner if you could call it that he thought.

Cameron had finished her dinner and activated her scans which reported the baby was fine.

John smiled as he saw Cameron massage her stomach comfortably and started to hum a lullaby softly.

John turned to Cameron and said "i wish we could stop Skynetnow because i've seen the future i don't want that".

Cameron looked at John and said "before all this i went to a libary at nights and the man who runs it can help".

John asked "who is he then", Cameron replied "remember the bank vault i took you to he built it".

John replied "the engineer when can we meet him?".

Cameron replied i'mnot sure a month maybe more".

John laid in bed with Cameron happy that there may be a solution to the future in this man who came in 1963.

John fell asleep cradeling Cameron's stomach and Cameron herself yawned and fell asleep as well.

Sarah had watched them sleep before going to her room where she started to cry at the loss of Charley.

As she went to sleep she thought to herself can they stop the future for real this time.

**Out in The Open**

A month had passed and John and Cameron laid together in harmony that was broken by Cameron.

John awoke quickly and followed Cameron who was hunched over the toilet being sick loudly.

John helped clean her up and held her hair back as she again threw up in what had become a morning routine.

John cleaned up and helped lift Cameron thankful that his mother was asleep and had not known.

This was shattered as his mother appeared and said "John tell me what's going on with her".

John motioned his mother to sit down as he carefully sat Cameron onto the sofa before joining her.

John looked at his mother and said "what do you want to know?".

Sarah replied "why is she sick?".

Before John answered Sarah realized the book, the times of the sickness and it all fell into place.

John said "Mom Cameron's pregnant", Sarah didn't know how to act she froze before anger took over.

Sarah looked at the two and said sharply "after the talks and books you still got her pregnant".

Sarah continued "what would your father say he would be disgusted with you ".

Cameron started to cry and shouted "Kyle was my friend before he jumped and he would be happy".

John then said "i'm glad she's pregnant because she will be a better mother then you were"

Sarah cried "i'm sorry John i'm just scared but if you need any help tell me don't keep it a secret".

Sarah saw her son look into Cameron's eyes with love and saw him stroke her abdomen gently.

Inside was a new life yet to be born a fusion of man and machine had created its new life.

Sarah came over and hugged John and said "you're growing up and i think you will be a great dad".

John cried saying "thank you mom we're going to see the engineer today and hope that he's in".

Sarah said "i'llcome with you besides it means i can talk to Cameron and give advice".

As they drove John smiled at Cameron who looked at Sarah and asked "did John kick Mom".

Sarah was stunned and said "i'm not your mother in law yet", causing John to laugh out loud for ages.

After John stopped Sarah answered "yes but he started at 5 months maybe later it hurt".

Cameron said "Thank you for explaining John we're here now" as they pulled up to the libary.

As they went in Cameron saw Eric and waved, John asked "who's he".

Cameron replied "my friend".

Eric wheeled over and shook John and Sarah's hands before seeing Cameron's ring glinting in the light.

Eric confused said "i thought he was your brother"?.

Cameron replied "oh i'm adopted so we're not related".

Eric shrugged and said" Thank you for warning me i got my cancer cured thanks to your actions".

Cameron smiled and said "i'mstill your friend, oh is Mr Boykins in" Eric replied "yeah go to his office"

All three walked to the office and knocked and an old man with a grey ponytail and bandanna opened the door.

The man smiled and said "Cameron my dear child what brings you back and you brought guests here".

Cameron said "Hello again Uncle Danny this is Sarah Connor and next to me is John Connor".

Daniel replied "just call me Daniel or Sparks ok and i can see you two hooked up then you have my blessing".

John shook Daniel's hand as did Sarah and Daniel motioned them to sit down at a small table on cushions.

Daniel looked at John and could see that he had the same fire as his future self did when he had left.

John asked "why did she say uncle then?".

Daniel replied "because i helped reprogramme and teach her".

Daniel asked "so what brings you to Danny's then repairs, information or stopping Skynet itself".

John replied "Skynet and Cameron's got one in the oven".

Cameron looked puzzled and said "i'm not cooking".

John sighed and Daniel laughed saying "it means you're pregnant".

Cameron replied "thank you for explaining".

Daniel got up and pushed a button on a wall and a bed came down with a machine over it which had a large camera.

Daniel said "Cameron lay on the bed ok", Cameron laid down as Daniel started to press buttons bringing it to life.

The machine sent out a laser dancing across Cameron's stomach until it stopped and activated a screen to show it's findings.

John was awestruck as on the screen was a small mass surrounded by a fleshy dome and an umbilical cord it was his child.

Sarah cried as she saw the child it was real and she embraced her son who cried with joy at this new fate.

The machine then tilted and showed a second mass and John said "we're having twins" as he then embraced Cameron.

As they left Daniel said he would hook up some leads to help stop Skynet and that he scan Cameron at 6 months to check on the babies.

On the drive back John and Cameron embraced each other their hands around Cameron's stomach warmly.

Sarah looked at them and smiled then she thought to herself _Twins how will he cope i'll help be a grandma_ which caused her to smile.

At home John laid on the bed with Cameron as she slept, before closing his eyes John held onto her belly that carried his children.

**The End of the Road**

It had been a month since the discovery of Cameron's pregnancy and whilst there was a tense atmosphere all was calm.

Cameron had told John of her experienceswith Kyle and how that he gave her a watch to keep before he jumped to 1984.

John awoke happy and looked at Cameron who was sleeping on her back with an unmistakable bump under the covers.

Cameron awoke and said "good morning John".

John replied "good morning do you want anything i'm just going to get toast".

Cameron replied "can i have strawberry jam on mine please" as she sat up cradling her belly gently.

John started putting bread in the toaster when his mother walked in with letters in her hand and she opened one.

Sarah cried with joy as John looked at the letter it said the continued weight loss of his mother was due to a tropical flu not cancer which pleased him.

Sarah passed the other envelope to John and the letter said "switch on the TV Captain Connor" and John switched it on.

On the tv was Cathrine Weaver talking about her project's growth which meant John Henry was back as well.

Before he went to turn the TV off the news anchor said that Kalibra's HQ in Europe had been blown up by an unknown group.

The doorbell rang and John opened the door to reveal Cathrine Weaver, John Henry, Ellison and Savannah.

Cameron appeared in a dressing gown andone of John's shirts withher bump showing slightly underneath.

Savannah said "Mommy why does Cameron have a big belly?"

John answered "because she's going to be a mommy too".

Savannah smiled and said "wow i can't wait to see the baby.. um John can i be your bridesmaid for your wedding".

John looked at Cameron and said "sure you can why don't you watch TV i need to talk to your mommy".

As Savannah sat down and watched cartoons there was another knock and John opened the door.

Outside was Marcus and a group of 5 peaple including 3 men and 2 women each in black with flags of countries on their arm.

Marcus said "Danny sent us we're here to help kill Skynet".

John Henry said "us too i will replace Skynet as a militairy A.I.

John nodded knowing this would ensure Cameron's survival before turning to Marcus and said "who are these guys.

Marcus replied "These four are the European Resistance Nomad's and this woman here is my wife Blair hell of a pilot though".

Marcus introduced the fighters starting with Captain Gary Steele from the UK, Maria Contessa helicopter pilot and medic from Italy.

Louis demolitions from France and Migul a fighter Jet pilot from Spain then the group discussed the plan.

John Henry would fight his brother on-line, while the main group consisting of John, Cathrine, Marcus and the Nomads would attack Kalibra.

Sarah , Ellison and Cameron would provide sniper support from a hilltop nearby to keep them out of danger.

Cathrine put Savannah to bed at the Connor house and came downstairs her white dress turning into black combat fatigues.

John put on a suit the nomads gave him and he joined them with Marcus as they drove to the meeting point at an ex air force base.

As they arrived at the base John saw an A-10 Warthog ready for takeoff with Blair and other guys checking it over and fuelling it.

Next to it was a Eurofighter Typhoon with Resistance markings and a prancing horse on the nose and next to that was a Black Hawk Helicopter.

John hugged Cameron and his mother and got on the helicopter where Marcus gave him a high five and a black gas mask.

John put on the mask and as his eyes got used to seeing out two holes he heard John Henry's voice on the comm's.

John Henry said "Good luck i'll do my part and you will do yours because only together can we defeat Skynet".

John checked his gun as the black Hawk raced through the sky towards it's destination and prepared to land quickly.

Cathrine changed into a snake like form as she jumped out and onto the ground before the helicopter made touchdown.

John got out followed by Steele and Marcus and they followed Weaver who was impaling Kalibra guards efficiently.

As John approached the door a Terminator threw him but as he landed John fired an Armor piercing round killing it instantly.

John saw the metal was not shiny andasked Cameron who reported that these were T-888s with Titanium a weaker metal.

John and the rest went in the building cutting down humans and machines with leathal pricision until they reached the core.

Outside Sarah put a coat over Cameron to keep her warm when suddenly a voice said "hand's up all of you".

Sarah turned to see Agent Auldridge wielding a rifle that was just like the one at the bank that she had shot Cromartie with.

Auldridge said "the FBI pays well but Skynet pays better" then he fired and Sarah covered Cameron but nothing hit them.

As Sarah looked up Cathrine Weaver fell with a large metal hole and began to shake and contract in pain.

As Auldridge laughed Ellison shouted "yo buddy burn in hell" as he fired 3 shots killing him.

As John sighed in relief that Cameron was ok he looked in the room to see a young man who seemed familiar.

"Danny?" John asked as the man hid from him saying "you here to kill me? John replied "no i'm here to kill Skynet".

Danny Dyson said "i'll help you" but as he started to kill Skynet a Terminator appeared and fired as John opened fire destroying it.

Danny fell and Maria appeared and said "we need to get him out now and he needs a blood transfusion quick".

As he carried Danny John yelled into his mike "Williams, Migul i want that place to disappear off the map".

John embraced Cameron as the two aircraft roared in and dropped their thermite infused bombs burning Skynet into dust.

John got in the chopper as Danny was given blood by Maria who treated his wounds with the most caring touch.

Cathrine Weaver said "John i don't have long, i want to give you this key it will help you and your future family".

"James i want you and John Henry to look after Savannah for me" Ellison nodded and began to cry as did Sarah as Cathrine dissolved into nothing.

The chopper touched down outside the Dyson residence as John and Sarah helped carry Danny inside and laid him on the coach.

Danny's mother Tarissa said "thank you" and her eyes widened as she saw Cameron strut in her belly protruding, Tarissa said "how?".

Sarah said "long story".

Before they left John said "next month me and Cameron are getting married you can come if you want to bye" and they went home.

**Promise**

It had been a month since the destruction of Skynet and Sarah was up early making preperations for the wedding that was on tomorrow.

John came downstairs and said "i'm off with James Ellison i need to see what this key unlocks".

Sarah said "ok remember you'restaying with him tonight".

John walked out and joined Ellison in his car and they drove towards the Zeriacorp tower and descended towards the vault in the basement.

John put the key in the lock and turned it causing the door to open and inside was a file with his name on it in big letters.

John opened the file which said "To John because of your love of Cameron i give to you this house and this company use it wisely".

Back at the Connor household Cameron was trying on the wedding dress that Sarah had made and it fitted beautifully on her.

As Cameron admired her apperance she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and winced in pain because of it.

Sarah came in and said "are you ok?".

Cameron said "i don't know feel this" Sarah gasped as she felt the movement,

Sarah said "it's ok the babies are just kicking it means their strong" Cameron smiled she couldn't wait to tell John.

John went back to Ellison's house and hugged Savannah who then showed him her bridesmaid dress causing him to smile.

After dinner John sang a lullaby his mother sang to him in Spanish causing Savannah to fall asleep in her bed.

John laid on his bed thinking about tomorrow and what a great day it would be for him and Cameron.

Both John and Cameron thought about each other as they fell asleep in their separate beds ready to wake up to a big day.

John woke up early as James was making a full cooked breakfast for them both and they ate as Savannah and John Henry came in.

At the Connor house Sarah went to Cameron's room and gently woke her from her deep sleep, "Cameron it's time to get ready".

Cameron got her dress on carefully and Sarah helped zip it up as she then got ready to go and they waited till it was time to go.

At Ellison's house John had his suit on and did up his tie and as he came out he saw his best man James Ellison in a suit and John Henry in one as well.

As they drove to the church they dropped of Savannah and drove to the church where John and his mother had hid from Cameron.

John arrived and shook Father Bolanda's hand as he then walked up the aisle and stood at the front ready for Cameron.

As John waited music began to play as Savannah came in throwing rose petals on the aisle floor happy and smiling.

Cameron appeared being supported by Sarah and John thought she looked stunning in her dress with her brown hair flowing down her shoulders.

The priest then got to the vows and they both said their vows to each other and the priest said to John you may now kiss the bride.

John gave Cameron a deep kiss causing a loud roar of applause from the people attending the wedding at the church.

At the reception everyone drank cheap wine apart from Cameron who just drank lemonade with Savannah and John Henry who had no need to drink.

Sarah and Tarissa talked about the soon to be born twins that Cameron was carrying and were soon talking names for them.

John was saluted and slapped on the back by the Nomads who had got drunk and were arguing over which country was better.

John approached Danny Dyson and said "i own Zeiracorp now and was wondering if you wanted a job?".

Danny said "i will take it thanks".

As the reception came to an end John gave a speech to Cameron saying "you have always been there for me i love you Cameron".

Cameron got up slowly and raised her glass saying "To John a great man who inspires others and teaches us to be human cheers".

Everyone raised their glass to John who smiled at Cameron as he helped her sit back down gently into her seat.

John and Cameron ate from the buffet and John smiled as he saw Cameron try and eat a tortilla with sauce on it without spilling it on her dress.

The dance began as John and Cameron had the first dance as they embraced each other and John felt movement from Cameron's belly.

John smiled as his hand felt the kicking Cameron said "they started today".

John replied i guess they knew and wanted to be part of it".

Soon everyone was dancing as John Henry and Savannah danced and Sarah, Tarissa, Ellison, Marcus and the nomads did YMCA together.

John and Cameron looked at their presents which included dinnerplates all the way to an ironing board and children's clothes.

At the end James and John Henry took a sleepy Savannah home and said to John that they would see him at work when he was ready to.

Marcus and Blair hugged John and Cameron and left saying good luck with the twins as did the Nomads who walked away singing We are the champions badly.

Tarissa and Danny hugged Sarah as there was no more bad blood between them and they hugged John and Cameron goodbye.

Sarah then packed the presents with John as all three drove home in the jeep and John held Cameron's hand as the rings twinkled.

At the Connor house John struggled but then to both his and Cameron's surprise was able to carry her over the threshold of their new home.

John looked around as he saw high tech security systems and a new 1080hp tv which he was not sure had cable which he could always steal.

Sarah unloaded their stuff from the old house as John and Cameron saw their room and chose a room that they would use as a nursery.

John took of his suit as he then helped Cameron out of her dress which she hung up and John and her got into bed.

John said "goodnight Cameron Connor".

Cameron replied "goodnight John Connor" and they went to sleep.

**Celebration**

It was now December and Christmas was fast approaching and John wanted it to be special as he had never celebrated it.

John awoke next to his wife Cameron who was asleep and John massaged her expanded belly and thought only three months left.

Cameron awoke and slowly sat up massaging her stomach and John said "just think we have 3 months till they arrive".

Cameron replied "yes and don't forget we are seeing Uncle Danny today for the check up on the twins", John nodded and said "let's go".

As they got ready to go they saw Sarah putting a sign over the spare room which said do not open until Christmas day.

John asked "so are our presents in there or are they in the loft?".

Sarah replied "none of your business it's a surprise".

John said "me and Cameron are getting another scan want to come?".

Sarah said "i wouldn't miss it for the world".

Sarah watched happy as she saw her son grown up holding hands with a machine that she had come to know as a daughter.

It was 10am as the three of them got out of the car and walked into the libary with John supporting Cameron.

As they entered they saw Eric whose eyes widened as he saw Cameron's belly and said "how long?".

Cameron smiled and said "six months its twins".

Eric replied "good luck to both of you i need to get these books put away".

John hugged Cameron and they heard a voice "ok that's enough you two" and they looked up to see Danny.

Cameron laid on the bed as before and the machine danced it's light showing two healthy baby girls.

Danny said "i hope you have some names chosen".

John said "we're working on it by the way will they have any enhancements?".

Danny said "well you andCameron both have nanites so they may be smarter and will likely heal faster from injury".

John and Cameron were happy with this news and as they left Danny gave them all a present to have.

It was Christmas day and John awoke next to Cameron who said "merry Christmas".

John who replied "merry Christmas".

Both of them went downstairs to see Sarah turning on the lights of the tree and saying merry Christmas to them as she hugged them.

Sarah said "James , John Henry and Savannah are coming over soon so have your breakfast and get dressed soon ok".

John and Cameron ate their cooked breakfasts and got dressed as John helped Cameron by giving her a massage as she rested.

John came downstairs with Cameron as they saw Ellison in a shirt and trousers and John Henry in a suit while Savannah had winter clothes.

Savannah smiled as Cameron hugged her allowing her to feel the kicks of the twins and then Sarah said "dinner's ready guys".

Everyone sat round the table and all except John Henry ate a perfect roast and went to the living room for presents.

John put on the tv and switched to a film for Savannah which was The Snowman which she sung along to.

John opened his presents first and he received a car from James, an IPOD from John Henry and Savannah and from his mother a jacket.

John then opened Cameron's gift and saw it was a gun's and roses album and he hugged her strongly saying thanks.

Cameron opened hers which was mostly toys or clothes for the babies, maternity bras from Sarah andfrom John a diamond necklace.

Sarah got a cookbook from Ellison and the others but as she waited for John who had gone upstairs to get his and Cameron's gift.

Sarah was given the gift and she unwrapped it to reveal a large photo of Kyle andshe burst into tears embracing them both.

After the others had left Sarah said "how did you get that picture?".

John replied "Cameron had it on her files so she downloaded it for me".

Sarah hugged him and said "thank you both of you i just wish he was here now to see that he has a wonderful son and two grandchildren".

John said "me too but even though i never knew him like i wanted too i know he's in me and that makes me happy that you're happy.

Cameron hugged Sarah and hugged John who said "come on Cameron you need your rest" and they both went to sleep.

**Arrivals**

It had been three months since Christmas and the twins were due soon and there had been many false alarms.

John awoke next to Cameron who looked even more beautiful and John pulled his his hand down onto her stomach.

Cameron woke up to see John speaking to her belly saying "i love you and you be good for mommy and Daddy".

John then kissed Cameron who responded deeply and John helped wash and dress her as they went downstairs.

Sarah smiled as they appeared in the kitchen with Cameron glowing in the sunlight as they sat down to eat.

Sarah said "ok we need food from the store um.. Cameron would you like to come as well ?".

Cameron said "ok i will but i remember you said take it easy so i will sit in the car or in the store till you finish".

John helped sit Cameron in the back and he sat next to her as Sarah drove slowly to the store.

Cameron walked with John into the store and sat carefully on a seat given to her by the manager so she could rest.

As Sarah made her way with John through the store they heard Cameron scream his name.

John rushed over and saw that her waters had broke and Cameron was in much pain as she said "their coming now".

Sarah helped Cameron get up and they got in the car with Cameron laid out on the backseat with Sarah supporting her.

As they drove John could hear his mother telling Cameron to breathe and as she did she ripped off the back headrest in a fit of pain.

John helped lay Cameron onto the floor as Sarah got Cameron into position.

Thirty minutes had passed and Cameron felt more contractions as she began the final pushes causing her eyes to flash blue.

Sarah and John watched as the first girl arrived closely followed by the other and John kissed Cameron saying "well done".

Sarah cleaned up still in shock that a terminator she had seen take bullets had given birth.

Sarah handed the twins to John whose face beamed with a smile as he then handed them to Cameron who was tired but relived.

John said "so should i get their milk?".

Cameron replied "i will give them mine" as she began to breast feed them expertly.

John said "how?".

Cameron replied "future you gave this to me but i didn't know why until now why he had done it".

Sarah said "so you two got any names yet?".

John replied "yes we will call the first Cassandra and the second Allison".

Sarah said "they are beautiful and they have your eyes" as John saw the green eyes of his daughters stare back at him.

A week had passed and James Ellison had brought Savannah round to see the twins which made her happy.

Sarah opened the door as a red headed blur went past her into the living room towards John and Cameron.

Savannah smiled as Cameron let her stroke the twins heads as they slept silently without a care in the world.

James Ellison watched with awe and surprise at how normal this situation in front of him seemed.

**Epilogue**

It had been three years since the birth and John was helping his mother put up birthday banners.

As John put up the last banner he could see Cameron and his daughters playing with a ball outside.

John looked at his mother who said "It's ok i can handle this i think they want their daddy".

John rushed outside and kneeled down as he said "who wants a piggy-back?" as both girls grabbed onto his neck.

Both girls laughed as John galloped like a horse andthe wind blew through their brown hair that curled like their mother's.

John collapsed exhausted and as the girls cuddled him he knew all the sleepless nights when they were babies had been worth it.

John turned to Cassie and Allison and said "come on Grandma's waiting" with a smile causing Cameron to laugh.

John went in and as the children sat at the table Sarah came in with a large cake with Happy Birthday on it.

John lit the candles as Allison said "we make a wish then blow it out right Daddy?".

John replied "yes but don't tell us the wish or it won't come true" as the twins blew out the candles.

After eating the cake it was time for presents to be handed out to two expectant daughters.

Both girls eyes shone as they opened their first present to reveal a doll's house and they hugged their parent's.

John held Cameron as the girls opened their gift s from their grandma which was a chess set.

John said "Mum i think Chess is a bit advanced for them right now but thanks i can teach them".

Sarah said "ok John i got them these as well" pulling out two teddy bears which the twins hugged warmly.

John hugged his wife deeply as he thought to the future and knew that with John Henry he could change his fate.

John kissed Cameron and said "just going to check up on the company ok" as he got up and opened his laptop.

John saw John Henry's face appear who then said "good afternoon Mr Connor i hope the twins are having fun".

John replied "yes they are i just phoned to see how things were going on at Zeriacorp as a CEO needs to know".

John Henry replied "things are going to plan the Air Force as accepted our A.I deal and I will soon be in charge of defense".

John replied "good and John Henry give Savannah my love i know what it's like to lose loved ones".

John went outside and as he looked at his daughter's playing he knew his motto was right.

John thought to himself there is no fate but what we make for ourselves and now it's come true.

John felt warm arms surround his waist and he turned to see Cameron with a full smile on her face.

Cameron asked "what are you thinking about then out here?".

John replied "for the first time in my life i have no idea of what's coming but i'm happy being here".

John continued "let's go in i think we have more gifts to hand out" as he held Cameron's hand as they walked towards an unknown future.

**THE END**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TSCC or it's characters Story is written for Entertainment purposes only**


End file.
